Epílogo
by brmolivia
Summary: "Minha mãe me abandonou novamente. Mas agora eu a entendo..." Pós-Mockingjay, Continuação do Epílogo.


Minha mãe me abandonou novamente. Mas agora eu a entendo. Quando meu pai morreu, tínhamos uma rosa para nos restaurar, um rosa delicada. Foi essa rosa que fez com que eu caçasse para nos alimentar e com prazo maior que o meu, restaurou a minha mãe também. Perdemos essa rosa. Diferente da minha mãe, agora eu tenho quem cuidar e tenho um dente-de-leão que me ilumina a cada dia, Peeta. O que sobrou para ela foi uma filha com traumas e com poder destruidor, não restaurador, como fogo. Minha filha está cada vez mais parecida com Prim, delicada e indefesa, isso faz com que minha mãe acabe chorando ao telefone quando conto para ela sobre sua personalidade, mas sinto que a deixa um pouco mais feliz. O Hospital no Distrito 4 somente deixa a ocupada, não a restaura. Sei que fica feliz quando ligo para ela, mas sempre voltamos ao mesmo assunto, para Prim e isso não importa o quanto tempo passe, sempre será doloroso para mim e para ela também, fazendo que não haja muita comunicação. Quando fiquei grávida pela primeira vez e a avisei ela não transmitiu felicidade e sim surpresa, afinal acho que ela nunca imaginou que eu teria filhos o que não é muito diferente do que eu imaginava. De certo ponto o abandonar não esta sendo tão ruim quanto da ultima vez.

Quando minha filha nasceu, enviei fotos dela para todos, Johanna, Beetee, Gale, Annie... Queria que eles sentissem a mesma sensação que senti quando vi a filha de Annie com Finnick, a sensação de esperança.

Criei uma grande amizade com Johanna .Ela voltou ao Distrito 7, fazendo com que eu perceba que nós compartilhamos a mesma opinião, que embora tudo mude, o seu distrito sempre será seu lar. Pode passar anos, mas ela nunca deixa de ser a mesma. Mando uma carta para ela todo mês, sei que não sou boa em escrever, mas também sei que ela precisa delas quanto eu preciso de Peeta, para ter a sensação que tem alguém com você depois de tudo pelo o que você passou.

Annie sempre me manda fotos de seu filho com Finnick, não tenho muita amizade com ela, mas ela simplesmente sabe que preciso destas fotos para relembrá-lo, o menino tem olhos verdes dele o que faz com que muitas vezes eu caia no choro ao ver a foto.

Beetee está muito bem, é inventor de uma fábrica de eletrônicos no Distrito 3, não muito diferente do que ele já fazia,mas acredito que parar de criar bombas,armadilhas e armas já é um grande começo.

Gale que é um grande problema, o enviar da foto foi a nossa primeira comunicação depois 15 anos e sem nenhuma resposta da parte dele. Peeta não entrou em seu lugar, embora que algumas vezes ele tenha se um tornado um companheiro nas caçadas, mas claro que ele fica sentado, já que não consegue ter passos leves. O que realmente aconteceu foi que Gale e eu percebemos que não há mais nada entre nós, ele percebeu quando eu estava no hospital me recuperando das queimaduras e eu depois de conversar com Snow, a conversa que me mostrou que há uma parte rebelde dele, que eu nunca iria me acostumar. Eu fui sua amiga rebelde no Distrito 12, mas quando ele realmente conheceu a rebeldia, percebeu que eu não era nem um terço daquilo que estava dentro dele, não houve também uma troca da parte dele. Ele também percebeu que eu nunca iria conseguir seguir os passos dele depois de tudo passei e o que realmente eu precisava, era certo tipo tranqüilidade, o certo tipo que tranqüilidade que seria ele que não iria conseguir se acostumar.

E incrível como o Distrito 12 se recompôs, agora somos todos uma família, a esperança possuiu a todos. Greasy Sae pode ser considerada uma avó para meus filhos, afinal ela foi uma mãe para mim durantes meus dias sem sentido, ela não só cuidas deles, mas também cuida de mim. Haymitch se tornou um tio, mas é claro que ele não vê as crianças todo dia, não queremos que eles vejam Haymitch totalmente bêbado e fora de si, temos avisar com antecedência para ele que iremos levar as crianças para sua casa, é incrível como ele muda por elas, quando chegamos com elas em sua casa,ele está limpo, sóbrio, com tudo arrumado e finge não ter passado por nenhuma atrocidade. Ele as ama. Nós somos a família nova dele, a família que ele já não tem há décadas e a que ele tinha se esquecido de como é bom ter.

Não tenho mania de ver televisão, acho que porque foram tantos anos vendo os Jogos Vorazes por obrigação que hoje tento ocupar meu tempo fazendo outra coisa do que ver algo que no passado me trouxe péssimas notícias. Greasy Sae sempre nos conta sobre o que passa, na verdade sempre reclama, elas nos conta sobre como praticamente todo programa tem o estilo da Capital e um ou dois programas tem um pouco do estilo de vida dos distritos. E de se esperar, Plutarch ainda comanda e idealiza os programas, ele sempre viveu na Capital e o pouco que passou no Distrito 13 e o pouco que passa no 3 por conta de Beetee, não faz com que ele se acostume ao nosso estilo de vida, então é quase surpreendedor quando Greasy Sae conta que um Distrito além do 2 e do 3 apareceu na TV. Gosto disso, até porque a única atração no Distrito 12, somos nós."Os Vitoriosos" e "O Tordo". Eu, Peeta, Haymitch e agora meus filhos, mas nós não temos condição alguma de aparecer e Plutarch por me conhecer, sabe disso.

Às vezes caço aos domingos sozinha, quando a padaria abre um pouco mais tarde e Peeta tem tempo de cuidar das crianças. Minha filha pouco se interessa por isso, mas tenho um pouco de esperança de que o menino irá gostar, até porque ele já demonstra desde pequeno um pouco da minha personalidade e o meu grande apetite. Não consigo ficar muito tempo longe deles, até porque ainda tenho aquela sensação que vão tirar eles de mim. Ela gosta do livro de plantas, dos confeitos dos bolos que Peeta faz e tem aquele talento de cuidar bem das pessoas, exatamente como Prim. O menino já é um pouco teimoso, mas extremamente carinhoso, como o Pai. Temos a mania de ir quase todo dia para campina ao por do sol, minha filha sempre corre na nossa frente e ao chegar lá deita na grama, bem como a música "Um leito de grama, um macio e verde travesseiro", o menino faz o mesmo, mas em seu ritmo de bebê. É quando eu percebo que tenho novamente uma rosa e outro dente-de-leão.

**PS: **Essa é minha primeira fic, espero que gostem! Eu fiz uma continuação do Epílogo. Amei a forma que foi escrita e fez com que tivesse inspiração para criar um Epílogo mais detalhado com a minha concepção. Pretendo fazer uma história pós-Mockingjay, porque amei alguns personagens que não tiveram tanto foco. Mas por enquanto vai ser só isso mesmo. Obrigada a todos que leram e como sou iniciante, amaria receber dicas e comentários sobre minha escrita/história.


End file.
